


A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

by Snowingiron



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fenders, M/M, grey!Jedi!Anders, jedi!hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazingly super belated fill for a Fenders February prompt: <b>Star Wars AU</b></p><p>Put two Jedis and the former slave of a Sith lord on a smuggler ship to Kirkwall and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of editing because I realised how awful the bit that I posted on tumblr was. I humbly apogolise to the prompter.

They fled to Kirkwall, one of the few planets that the Imperium had no influence on. Fenris was crammed into one corner of Isabela's ship, Anders was sitting at the other end, next to Hawke, both dressed in their distinctive Jedi robes, looking at each other but not talking. They were probably doing one of their mind tricks that made the elf quite uncomfortable. He didn't trust the force and he didn't trust Jedis. They were just one step away from becoming Sith lords and Fenris had dealt with those too often already. Danarius was one and he still hunted his precious bodyguard.

 

Hawke was a calm woman and following the Jedi Codex, but Anders... he didn't approve of the strict rules and he disliked the idea of Jedis being trained in towers which they could never leave, all in the hopes that they wouldn't turn to the dark side.

 

Fenris knew next to nothing about the force but he could not run away from it either, red tattoos were marking his whole body, binding him to that very force, an experiment of his former master. Midi-chlorian-infused blood was branded into his skin and sometimes it even glowed. Danarius had hoped it would give Fenris the same powers as Jedis or at least make him force sensitive. All it had given him was constant pain, his body fighting the taint. How could he not hate Jedis and Siths? How could he not fight with Anders all the time?

 

"No, I don't believe locking up Jedis in towers makes it more safe for them to not turn to the dark side." Anders was frowning at Fenris, hands resting in the sleeves of his robes.

 

"Please Fenris," Hawke interrupted their argument, but she was much more serene and reserved, one of the few true Jedis Fenris had ever met. She had proven herself to be trustful, other than Anders. "The purpose of the Jedi codex has always been to travel and restore balance. Those circles are nothing but prisons for us."

 

"And those who turn to the dark side usually use it as a way out," Anders growled. He was impulsive and there was a lot of anger, even Fenris could feel it. How could he trust him?

 

"I've lived on Tevinter, _Jedi_ , no one forces them into anything, yet most of them are Sith lords before they're fully grown up. How do you explain that then?"

 

"You can't just let the mistakes of one planet taint the reputation of all Jedis in the galaxy! But I agree that even the codex has it's flaws."

 

"Here we go again," Hawke sighed.

 

Anders turned to her immediately. "To forbid us to love and form families is just as wrong!"

 

"You know why it is forbidden... relationships like that lead to fear, fear leads to anger and-"

 

"Yes, yes... anger leads to the dark side. But I don't believe that. Not all 'normal' people with families turn into criminals. If we can't even find balance in ourselves then we cannot restore balance in the galaxy!"

 

"That is the Grey Warden in you talking, isn't it? You think a group of Jedis who only follow half of the Codex know better? This is dangerous, Anders. The rules are there for a reason. Fenris is right to fear that about us."

 

Fenris smirked at Anders' scowl that moved from Hawke to the elf.

 

"If you'd let me, I would show you the good in me. I would prove myself to you."

 

Fenris stared at him, quite taken aback. Anders always tried to make him see what he saw, he couldn't just accept the elf's opinion on that matter. He wanted to change it. Then why didn't he mind Isabela's repulsion, too? She was reluctantly smuggling them to Kirkwall after all. Fenris was confused and strangely attracted to the Jedi's strange behaviour. _But why me?_

 

"Because you're not the only one marked and I... want you to like me."

 

"Stop reading my mind!" Fenris snapped.

 

"I don't have to do that... You're radiating feelings like a beacon. I like that. I don't think anyone should hide anything."

 

"Ugh," Hawke fell back into her seat. "I don't even care anymore."

 

Fenris squinted at Anders. "I don't want to like you and I don't want _you_ to like _me_."

 

"Hmmm... not yet." Then he showed a smile that made Fenris want to give in so badly. Was he using the force on Fenris? Was he trying to manipulate him?

 

"Fuck you," he said instead.

  
Anders smile just grew. "We can do that, too."

 

(Fenris didn't know that the brandings made it impossible to be influenced by the force. At all.)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Anders would definitely be in the grey area when it comes to being a Jedi. (So we'd have three factions of the force. Jedis, Grey Wardens, Sith. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?) Also, I've been looking up Star Wars quotes that I could use for a title. Anders would LOVE being a Jedi because everything they say is hilarious.
> 
> "[The Force] surrounds us and penetrates us"  
> Anders: There is not enough penetrating though.
> 
> “Do. Or do not. There is no try.”  
> Anders: Do me?
> 
> "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden."  
> Anders: *hugs captain pounce-a-lot* f u  
> (Justice is probably a Jedi Master who told Anders to release the cat and that's why Anders ran away. Since then he's hiding Captain Pounce in his huge robes)
> 
> Anyway, I really wish I could write more for this but I don't have enough ideas to take it further D: I still hope you guys like it. Every comment is appreciated!
> 
> You can also come talk to me on tumblr <3 [Snowingiron.tumblr.com](http://squishysoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
